pizzafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
I thought that "terms" was a little broad. Also, when I can't find a proper category for an article, I put it under Category:Miscellaneous. Beep21 23:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I am the person who originally started this wiki. thank you for your contributions!--Popie-the-Popester 21:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Inactive This place is inactive? 13:32, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :This place seems to be one of those wikis where no leader lasts very long. However, bureaucrat admin Beep21 is still active on wikia elsewhere. May want to talk with them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe. This has happened with my wikis too :P Adoption Hello, since you're the head admin here I decided to contact you about this matter. I've been analyzing this wiki for a while and have decided that I want to adopt this wiki. When I got here, the last edit was in December and the wiki seemed to be in poor condition, and still is (sort of). I've decided that I will dedicate my time to cleaning up and expanding this wiki as much as possible, and protecting it from any vandals. I know I've only been on this wiki for a short bit, but I'm a pizza enthusiast who's been around the world and has experience with all types of pizza. I also have plenty of experience with being admin/bureaucrats on other wikis, and have experience with Wikia in general. If my adoption request is denied, maybe you could grant me admin status so I can monitor this wiki when you're not around, which seems to be often, since your last edit before yesterday was in December. Let me know what happens, I wish for the best. Thank you. Chris6d (talk) 21:15, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :I'm okay with upgrading to you to a sysop for now. I see good things. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:37, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, Devilmanozzy! Yes, I'll make sure this wiki stays in good condition, and expand it as much as possible. I've got some ideas in mind, such as adding more images to articles, expanding the pizza franchise articles, and adding more types of pizza. I do believe, however, that all pizza franchise articles should go under a single category, Franchises, rather than "Pizza franchises". Also, local pizzerias will go under the Pizzerias category, and traditional restaurants (not pizzerias) would go under "Restaurants" category. I'll implement these changes in the coming days, as it's better for the wiki. And no, I'm not new to wikis. Chris6d (talk) 18:51, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Can I also become the bureaucrat of this wiki as well? I deal with vandals on wikis that I catch.--Muzzarino 18:28, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm only going to concern myself with handing off the wiki. Work with Chris6d. If he quits then I'll reconsider. But I think it'd be better if you and Chris6d worked together. Wiki's are not one man shows, they are team efforts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:10, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think that it would be best if I was the main bureaucrat for now, then if I ever quit one day, you can become admin. But for now, it's not a good idea. This is a small wiki and two admins are enough. Thanks anyway! Chris6d (talk) 14:45, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Merge As with the discontinued Pizza Hut stuffed crust specialty, I disagree with it being merged to the said article because it's a special kind of stuffed crust that's not done by other pizza chains.--Muzzarino 16:16, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :My reasons why I feel it should be merged is there isn't really enough info in the article to warrant it. Maybe some promo pics, notes about the promotion. (maybe the time frame the promotion happened) would make the article more fuller and less of a stub. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:31, March 21, 2018 (UTC)